Tune Up
by Mable
Summary: Bokkun drops by Tails' for a tune up, which eventually turns into a strange conversation on their love lives- most of which revolves a girl that isn't even present- and then results in an outcome that neither really expected.


**Mable: …I wrote this months ago. After much consideration, I decided to post it. Sonic Mania released today, so randomly posting an old Sonic fic made enough sense. It's, uh… Just a oneshot… I considered doing another Sonic fanfic in the future, once my schedule clears up, but I never thought I would go ahead with posting this.**

 **Yet here this is. It takes place about ten years after Sonic X and has no connection to my past Sonic fics. (Thank goodness, am I right?)**

 **I don't own Sonic. I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Tune Up**_

The knock on his door suddenly drug Tails away from his current work. He pushed his welding mask back and stared through the cluttered workshop, wondering who it could be.

It couldn't be Sonic; he was still visiting Chris on Earth. Not Amy either, she was still in Metropolis, and Cream or Vanilla would've called before visiting. Things had changed over the years; the group was still close knit, but they did tend to have less time for a sudden pop in out of nowhere. Usually Tails only saw them when he went out looking for a visit.

The years had been good enough to Tails. He had become a healthy young adult with a bright mind and smile, spending most of his time working and slowly expanding his abilities as much as he could. What he was currently working on was mostly small scale; a prototype scooter that could gain triple digit speed in only a few seconds of start-up. Mostly something discreet he could use if he wanted to just ride through the city or something similar. It could be set aside for whatever was knocking at the door.

"Hold on!" Tails started to move around the boxes of parts and tools. It looked more like a warehouse than a workshop, but Tails liked it, regardless of the cracks that Sonic liked to make about it. He crossed past the unintentional barricades to the door and opened it. "Hello?" he started only to pause as he noticed the person standing before him. He recognized him immediately, knew him well, but wouldn't exactly consider him a friend.

There stood none other than Bokkun; his normal smile stretched across his face with the upmost confidence. From what Tails knew, Bokkun was some sort of bio-bot. This could be the only explanation to why he had been able to grow with age. Indeed, Bokkun looked a bit more mature, or at least a bit taller in stature. Same boots, same gloves, slightly different jetpack, and a little red vest with a messenger bag slung over his shoulders. His goggles hung around his neck.

"Afternoon!" he greeted with the same smile.

Tails quipped a brow in questioning, "Bokkun?" This all seemed a little too cheery.

Bokkun retorted with, "In the flesh! Or something like that. You busy?"

"Well, actually…" Tails started before simply asking, "What do you need?"

Bokkun wasn't exactly an enemy either. Sure, he worked for Eggman and was a notorious prankster, but as Eggman had cooled over the years so had Bokkun. He still stayed close; Tails thought it was either because they were the closest things Bokkun had to friends or because he obviously had something for Cream. Everyone knew it except for Cream herself, but nobody was really pushing her to get with Bokkun. That is, they were pushing her towards Tails, and that turned into a disaster.

"Why do you think I need something?" Bokkun casually asked. The two stared each other down for a few moments. Then Bokkun suddenly got a flat look, "I need a tune up and Eggman's out." His voice was equally flat and Tails cracked an amused look.

"That sounds a bit more on key. Come on in."

Bokkun stepped in and scanned the workshop, "Whoa… It's a little crowded in here." He sent a scrutinizing look at the new boxes that had accumulated since he had last been here.

Tails chuckled and shut the door, turning on the overhead light that he had previously kept off. "It's all stuff I use on a regular basis. If anything, I just need more space." He guided him over to a table and cleaned off the paint cans littering it.

"I'm under the impression that if you get more space you're going to get more stuff," Bokkun pointed out.

Tails interrupted him and instead simply patted the table. "Alright, get on." He smiled reassuringly as he noticed Bokkun get an awkward look and a small crack of a lopsided smile. "Come on, it's not like this is our first time," Tails joked and felt a rise of amusement as Bokkun's face turned pink. His awkward smile turned to a frown and a slight glare.

"Thanks for making this weird," Bokkun remarked and hopped onto the table, sliding back closer to the Kitsune so that his back was within appropriate reach. "Let's just get this over with before someone walks in. I don't even want to imagine Sonic's crack about it."

Tails took his messenger bag. "Don't worry about him. He's visiting Chris for a couple of weeks." He then slowed down a bit. "…By the way, where was Eggman again?"

Bokkun turned his head back, a smirk on his face, "Where do you think?"

"…Is this something Sonic can handle on his own, or is Eggman planning something big?" Tails inquired and Bokkun scoffed.

"I'm not just going to tell you!" He sat there for a few moments, then casually added in, "but... I wouldn't put it past Sonic to weasel his way out of a situation." Tails assumed that this was a discreet way to say that Eggman's plan wasn't anything major. Again, Eggman had started to slow down in his older years. Instead of trying to attack and stop Sonic, Sonic was more of a Guinea pig to test his newer robots. Eggman probably only followed to visit Earth and used Sonic as an excuse.

"That explains why you're here," Tails pointed out as he set Bokkun's bag under the table.

Bokkun pulled his legs into a crossed position, "Yeah, well, you're one of the only people I let work on me. You and Eggman." That was actually a good deal of truth, Tails supposed, and he reached around to undo Bokkun's belt. The bot seemed to flinch at the response and murmured, "I could have handled that myself."

The Fox rolled his eyes, "It was quicker than to ask." He didn't think it would've been a problem, but Bokkun seemed to be eerily quiet after it. Bokkun removed his vest while Tails set the jetpack aside and glanced over it. "Does this need a tune up too? I can fit that in if you're willing to stick around that long," he offered in a friendly way and Bokkun glanced over.

"…Yeah, I guess, if you can. I'm not going to stay the night or anything though, the last thing I need is to touch the wrong thing and get a face-full of cardboard box." Again the Kitsune had a brief laugh, but didn't say anything and instead checked Bokkun's back, soon opening a panel. The bot shivered in response as Tails peered in at the mix of organic and metallic parts.

"Hmm… Most of what I'm seeing is looking good… Your oil intake is low. Have you been drinking enough?"

Bokkun nodded with an embarrassed groan, "Yes, Tails, you don't have to treat me like a baby." Though he was a bit more upset that he hadn't noticed it himself and dodged the light scolding. Bokkun was on the move a lot; sometimes he didn't even think of stopping to refuel, and when he did it was usually junk food and not oil.

"I've got some in the other room. You can have some while I work on your jetpack… Your pulse is raising a little. Anything hurting?"

"You have your hand in my back, Tails, of course my pulse is up," Bokkun responded flatly, but with a bit of a joking tone. Though maybe that explanation was truer than he wanted to admit.

"It's all looking fine, but I'm going to tighten some things while I'm in here, okay?" Tails reached into a drawer for his box of specialized screwdrivers. He had many sets of these, but he wanted to use a relatively fresh set to work on the younger male. "So this may take a little while. In the meantime, how are things going?"

"Going good! You should've seen me on April first, I was on a _roll!_ I had this set of caramel onions and cotton candy, literal cotton, and practically everyone fell for it." Bokkun's smile was one of delight and pride. He was thrilled that his pranks were so good. Tails wasn't nearly as thrilled, as he knew Bokkun could prank him at any point, but was glad to see the other happy. That was enough for him.

"Sounds fun. I was a little busy dodging everyone I know so I didn't leave the workshop at all… And Sonic still got me with the 'electrocuted by toaster' thing."

He rolled his blue eyes at the thought and Bokkun offered, "Have you see the new baby?"

Tails nodded, "I've seen her a few times. You wouldn't believe how much she looks like Knuckles."

Bokkun beamed and glanced back at Tails again, though stopped as the screwdriver set against a bolt. "Yeah, she's adorable." He shivered at the tightening feeling, "I never get used to this, ugh… So how're things with you and Cream? You know they're having some sort of couples thing down at Balloon Park. You should take her." He felt the hands inside him wince. "…Okay, please tell me that was you and something didn't break off in me," Bokkun added in and Tails gave a nervous chuckle.

"No, just me… I guess you haven't heard. Cream and I, well, we decided to end things."

Bokkun's eyes visibly widened, "What, really? Why?" He actually sounded surprised and not like he was twisting the knife, which Tails had suspected at first. In the back of his mind Tails had thought Bokkun had come by to ask about him and Cream, but he audibly sounded like he had no idea.

"It just wasn't working out… Cream's my friend, but we're not a good fit. I mean- It's sort of hard to explain… Our personalities clash in a way that nobody expected… If I'm going to be honest, it didn't help that everyone was so active in putting us together. Sonic and Amy especially; I think everyone sort of imagined us being together."

Bokkun slowly nodded, "And you didn't?"

Tails pondered this for a few minutes before honestly answering, "No. I've been friends with Cream since I was a kid. She's more like my sister than anything." It felt strange to be able to admit this. He trusted his friends with everything, but he would've never been this blunt about his feelings towards the situation.

"So… Was it a clean break, or-?" Bokkun asked, pushing his boundaries a bit more. This was more restrained than he usually was and it wasn't just because the person he was asking was currently working on him. The last thing he wanted was for Tails to get offended and shut him out, literally.

"It was a clean break. I talked to Cream, she agreed. We just didn't feel that spark you're supposed to feel. We decided just to go back to being friends… We said we'd leave it open for if we wanted to try again in the future, but I think that was more to soften the blow to us both." Tails didn't want to think of it, didn't want to voice it, but he sighed and quietly admitted, "I think everyone thinks that I still haven't gotten over Cosmo. That's why they were trying to push me with Cream. I tried telling them that it wasn't connected, but I think they still think it."

Bokkun turned his head back a bit, "I don't think it. I think you've done great after everything; you're just not boyfriend material."

Tails found laughter return at the comment. "Oh, so that's my problem! Thanks for sorting it out!"

"You know what I mean. You're like Sonic, you're got a few quirks that the normal populace might not see as dateable. Same as me! That's why I'm still single!" Bokkun cracked a wide smile and leaned back into Tails' grip. "Free as a bird! Girls find that cool, that's why Sonic's got so many girls crushing on him, you know?"

Suddenly the Kitsune decided to turn the conversation and suddenly asked, "Is there someone you like, Bokkun?" Bokkun got a pink hue along his cheeks and didn't answer at first. "There has to be someone. Have you ever thought of asking her out?" Tails lightly nudged and smiled past his shoulder. It was time to change the conversation's aim.

Bokkun turned back towards him a little bit. "It's… A little more complicated than that. It's like… It's like our personalities clash…" He got a goofy smile, "In the worst way possible. Trust me, this person is lucky not to have to put up with me all the time." He seemed thoroughly embarrassed, which Tails expected. Bokkun hid his crush on Cream for so long, it would make sense that it was hard to admit it.

Maybe he and Cream had just broken up, but Tails wanted to be supportive towards Bokkun. He didn't want to be with Cream, so there was no reason not to encourage him as much as he could. "You know, Bokkun, I think you could make someone happy. Just as long as you don't give anyone a caramel onion and then try to flirt." Finally, Bokkun laughed, Tails smiled at it and finished with the last section, withdrawing fully from the smaller male. "I'm just about done. Let me just spray this down." He looked through a shelf for a can of lubrication.

"Well… What do you think? How would I approach someone about a date?" Bokkun inquired, quickly breaking in. "And remember that it's me, Eggman's messenger bot, and not you, Mister Hero."

Tails gave him a perplexed look, "I'm Mister Hero? The last time I checked that was Sonic. I'm certainly not Sonic." He shook the can, "Brace yourself."

Bokkun looked less than concerned, "Tails, do you know how many tune ups I've- Eek!" The cold spray coated his insides and he shivered down his spine. Tails had a cheeky smile that Bokkun caught and frowned at. "You did that on purpose." Tails responded by shaking the can a little more. Bokkun rolled his yellow eyes and looked ahead as he was sprayed again.

Tails then closed his back again. "Alright, you're good to go!... Or good to sit there while I work on your jetpack. Let me get that oil." As he started off the messenger called after him, "Not the cheap stuff!"

Bokkun then waited patiently on the table, tapping his fingers on the wood, feeling almost completely anxious about Tails' interest in his love life. He had learned how to keep crushes for years. There was no way that Tails was going to make him slip now. After all these years Bokkun wasn't going to spill his heart out in an embarrassing display, especially not in front of Tails. Especially not when it nearly ruined him in the past.

The Fox returned with a bottle of machine oil and handed it over. "It's good grade, but you have to start taking care of yourself better." Bokkun lightly rolled his eyes. "I won't give you a lecture or anything, but it does concern me. Nothing can survive on as much pie as you do." He knew him well enough to get a quick rile.

Now onto the jetpack. It wasn't as difficult; Tails didn't have to worry about hurting it as he opened it up. For a brief moment he actually thought about Bokkun, about how fortunate he was to be freely able to work on a sentient robot-like being. Maybe he wasn't all nuts and bolts, but that made it even more rare to find. Bokkun was currently drinking the oil like he had been dying of thirst. Once again, he didn't realize he needed it until the taste touched his tongue. Some things never changed, and Bokkun was practically one of them.

"So what I'd do…" Tails began as he worked on the internal mechanism of the jetpack. "Is go to the person you like and be casual. Just say, 'Hey, I'm going into Balloon Park tonight. Want to come with? I promise there won't be explosives involved.' Then they'll say they will and the both of you hang out for the day. Then at the end of the day you tell them that you have feeling for them and ask if a relationship is possible. Or that's what I'd do." He glanced over to see Bokkun watching him intently and soaking up every word.

He didn't say anything until Tails was finished. The kitsune set his tools aside and spoke, "It should work as good as new. If it doesn't, come back and I'll tweak it."

Bokkun playfully waved him off, "Like I'm going to bring the jetpack back if you screw it up." There was an unsaid confirmation as he slipped the jetpack on. "So… You meant what you said, Tails?"

Tails put his tools away, "Of course, Bokkun! I know we've had sort of a weird past with Sonic and Eggman, and all, but I can vouch that you are a good guy. I think you've matured more than you give yourself credit for." Then he smiled with reassuring.

Bokkun got a light blush over his cheeks and smiled back, "Thanks for this, Tails… Cream really made a mistake letting you go… Or whatever happened there."

The Fox rubbed the back of his head; it was now or never. He had to be honest and give the final push. "I think she'd be happier with someone else, and I'm happy with that."

Bokkun chimed in with, "And the same for you! I mean… Yeah… Heh…" His nervousness grew and he coughed into his glove. "I need to go."

Tails nodded, "Take care." The messenger turned around and seemed to hurry out. Tails expected to go find Cream. He really felt happy and confident about this. Spending the time he did with Bokkun somehow assured Tails that he was alright with the ended relationship. When he was around the others they were all sympathetic over the ending of a relationship that Tails was fine ending; this felt more like what he needed. He started to head into the back again with the settling warmth that came after doing something good.

That was, until Bokkun suddenly walked back in. Tails blinked in confusion, "Uh, something wrong with your jetpack? That was pretty quick." Bokkun's face was now red, not pink, and he was clenching and unclenching his hands. Eventually he decided on keeping them balled to his sides.

"No, it just- I… I sort of needed to get something out there. What you said- You mean what you said, about breaking with Cream. You and Cream aren't dating anymore so it's not like this would be weird or…" He chuckled a little nervously and Tails tried to be reassuring. Maybe Bokkun was going to finally tell him about his crush on Cream.

"We're friends, you don't have to be nervous. What did I just say a few minutes ago?" Tails encouraged with a continuing smile. "Nothing's leaving this workshop, so you can say whatever you need to."

With that Bokkun got the push he needed. He gave an inhale and held his breath, "Okay, well, here we go…" He leaned on the table in false confidence. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

Tails got a confused look at the question, "…Not much. Just working, why?" Where was this going?

Bokkun had that smile again, but it was clearly forced. "I was just wondering... See, I'm going to Balloon Park down in Carnival Night Zone later and was wondering if you wanted to come with?" Tails blinked. "I promise it's not going to get weird or anything; I don't have any exploding messages or anything on me," Bokkun added in as he tried to be calm. "So… What do you say?"

Then it suddenly clicked. Suddenly, in a weird change, Tails realized why Bokkun sounded so fine with Cream and he breaking up. For a second, he wondered if it was just an elaborate prank, but knew it wasn't when a look of dread suddenly passed Bokkun's face. He was waiting for a response.

"…Alright." Tails found it naturally coming out. "Just… Just as long as you don't go anywhere near my cotton candy."

Bokkun's face contorted to shock and then he slouched forward against the table, "Thank Chaos you didn't say no! That whole thing was so awful." He covered his face and Tails chuckled.

"It wasn't that…" Tails suddenly realized something and changed his tune. "That wasn't awful! That was basically word for word what I said!"

Bokkun spread his fingers to peer through, "Yeah, and?" He could tell he was smirking beneath his hands.

Tails rolled his blue eyes, "Come on, we're going now. I'm not spending a whole night with you."

"But then how will I ask about a possible relationship?!" Bokkun cried in mock horror. Tails got the impression that Bokkun was nervous, and usually when he was he spilled into a line of jokes. Though he couldn't tell if the biobot had come over here with the intention to ask or if it has just been a coincidence. Considering how spontaneous Bokkun's decisions were, he could easily believe that this was a spur of the moment thing.

…But it didn't really feel like it. After all, Tails had noticed Bokkun around quite a bit more, and it wasn't like he was complaining. Instead, he found a warm smiling settling on his face as they started to leave the workshop. It was a sudden change in plans and he would have to stop his work, but he was looking forward to a good time.

And if not, at least his advice worked.

* * *

 **Mable: So, I am a little worried about posting this. I am so rusty with Sonic and I wrote this months ago… But I decided that it wasn't doing anything anyway just sitting on my computer. I wrote it; perhaps I should post it. So, I hope you enjoyed! I know it's a weird scenario, but take comfort in the fact that it's not even the weirdest thing I've written this week. XD**

 **…But if you do like what you see, please leave a review- (I'll consider it an early birthday present XD)- and I could probably find enough free time to do more of these two in the future. Thank you!**


End file.
